De Bloemetje
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kise sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur, dan dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan cuek. Tetapi liburan itu ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan. / AU / [ part 3 ]
1. prologue

**De Bloemetje**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kise sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur, dan dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan cuek. Tetapi liburan itu ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan.)_

* * *

><p>Kise sudah menduga penampilannya kali ini pasti menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dia dipandangi seolah dia adalah seorang ... teroris mencurigakan.<p>

Oh, sial, serba salah sekali. Mau memakai baju biasa, dia tak akan bersedia bertanggung jawab atas keributan yang akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang, dengan memakai jaket yang cukup tebal, topi dan kacamata dengan kaca kelabu, di musim panas, menarik perhatian juga.

Kise merasa ingin menggerutu sebal ketika mengingat satu hal lain lagi: manajernya tidak ada di sampingnya. Orang itu menolak ikut Kise liburan meski Kise menawarkan kompensasi berupa lembar-lembar yen yang banyak. Oh ayolah, padahal liburan itu hanya berlangsung tiga hari. Kise akan membiarkan si manajer menumpang di villanya secara gratis, pula.

Ah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting tidak ada yang meneriakkan 'Kise-kun, Kise-kun!' di bus ini.

Kenapa harus bus? Simpel. Kise ingin menikmati perjalanan sambil memandangi daerah sepi yang konon bisa membunuh stres dan membuat seseorang lupa bahwa dia punya banyak beban dan kewajiban yang ditinggal di tempat asalnya. Kalau menyetir mobil sendiri, capek, Bung!

Sayangnya, setelah diperhatikan dan disadari, Kise ternyata tidak bisa benar-benar menikmati perjalanannya. Tempat duduknya bukan di samping jendela!

Kise jadi penasaran siapa yang akan duduk di situ, agar bisa dimintai kemurahan hatinya untuk bertukar.

Dia sudah masuk sebelum Kise, rupanya. Di telinganya sudah terpasang _earphone_ putih yang terurai rapi dan masuk ke saku jins biru mudanya. Dia mengipasi diri dengan topi merahnya. Mesin bus belum dinyalakan dan AC pun belum berfungsi. Dia saja kepanasan, apalagi Kise yang memakai selubung jaket tebal begitu? Kepang tingginya rapi, terletak di puncak kepala dengan pengikat sederhana tanpa aksen apapun. Warnanya magenta. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja _soft pink_ sederhana yang agak longgar. Mungkin dia tipe wanita yang cuek.

Memang cuek. Bahkan ketika Kise duduk di sampingnya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Kise mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak bertukar. Sepertinya gadis ini susah dicapai. Lagipula, Kise sudah diajari untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya seenaknya pada orang lain, yang bisa menyebabkan citra _gentleman-but-somehow-still-funny person_-nya luntur. Konsekuensi jadi model dan artis. Yang kadang merepotkan.

Tidak lama setelah Kise duduk, sopir menyalakan mesin. Dan perjalanan dimulai. Deru bus halus, kecepatannya sedang. Musik lembut melengkapi perjalanan. AC sudah menormalkan _mood_ orang-orang di dalam, dan beberapa orang juga mulai menikmati perjalanan tersebut.

Keramaian kota perlahan terlewati. Perbatasan pun terlintasi. Bus terus melaju, sedikit lebih cepat kali ini. Tak seberapa lama, gunung-gunung mulai terlihat dan jalan mulai menanjak dan menurun dengan landai. Beberapa aliran sungai kecil dilewati, dan kondominium serta apartemen besar sudah tak terlihat lagi. Digantikan rumah-rumah sederhana.

Kise, yang sudah sangat lama tidak liburan keluar kota, tentu sangat menikmatinya. Dia sudah memilah lagu-lagu di iPod, mengelompokkan lagu-lagu indah musim semi dan lagu ceria musim panas ke dalam satu _playlist_, agar dia bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang cocok sambil menikmati alam raya. Ah, akhirnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga!

Perempuan itu juga sibuk dengan lagu-lagu di telinganya. Sesekali dia mengangkat kamera saku, memotret pemandangan yang terlihat ketika bus sudah keluar dari keramaian kota. Kise tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Kise terkantuk-kantuk. Merasa bahwa sebentar lagi kantuk akan menelannya, dia merapatkan topi. Sekadar aksi waspada, kalau topinya jatuh dan wajahnya terlihat ketika dia sedang tidur, dia tidak bisa memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia pun melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunduk, dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tidak juga dia ingin tidur terlalu lama, karena sayang rasanya jika dia melewatkan perjalanan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu panjang ini.

Lagu lembut menghanyutkan Kise. Separuh kesadarannya telah dibawa jauh-jauh oleh lagu bermelodi lembut dari sebuah kelompok idol yang anggotanya juga teman-teman Kise sendiri. Biasalah, koneksi di dunia industri. Lagu itu kemudian berganti menjadi lagu dengan dentum yang lumayan nyaring.

Kise terbangun. Rasanya dia tidak memasukkan lagu seperti ini—

"—Ada apa ini?!"

"Keluar, keluar, cepat keluar!"

Kedamaian tadi berubah menjadi keributan. Kise masih ternganga dan heran melihat orang-orang berlarian menuju pintu belakang.

"Ugh, kakiku—"

Kise menoleh. Kaki gadis itu terjepit bangku depan yang posisinya sudah terjungkal ke belakang. Beberapa bangku sudah tidak di posisi asalnya lagi, pecahan kaca berhamburan dan ada banyak noda darah di lantai bus. Beberapa orang juga terjepit dan berteriak. Hawa panas mulai terasa, dan kilat-kilat api mencuat dari bagian depan bus.

"Uh—"

Kise berjongkok dan membantu dia. Dia mencoba menariknya—uh, tidak, tidak, jangan ditarik. Aduhan gadis itu terdengar lebih keras ketika Kise melakukannya. Kise lelah bertaruh dengan waktu. Nyawa dia dan perempuan itu dipertaruhkan jika dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Maka Kise pun menendang kursi di depan itu keras-keras. Harus berkali-kali, tapi kekuatannya syukurlah cukup untuk membuat kursi itu terlepas dari posisinya yang menjepit kaki si gadis.

Kise tidak berpikir panjang lagi, segera dia angkat tubuh gadis itu dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Api sudah mulai membesar dan menjilat beberapa bangku di depan. Tiba di luar, Kise membawa dia jauh-jauh dari kerumunan orang dan tentunya, dari bus itu.

_DUAR_!

Maka liburan itu pun gagal di tengah jalan.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: **_de _**_**bloemetje**_: bunga yang diberikan sebagai hadiah. bahasa belanda. sudah bisa nebak kan 'bunga' ini siapa dan untuk siapa? =)) dan epilog Evergreen insya Allah secepatnya, ya!


	2. the angel's name is kise ryouta

**De Bloemetje**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kise sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur, dan dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan cuek. Tetapi liburan itu ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan.)_

* * *

><p>"Satsuki!"<p>

"Sa-_chan_!"

Momoi membuka matanya dengan cepat. Seolah baru dikejutkan. Pandangannya langsung liar bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan kiri, ke atas, dan hidungnya bisa dengan cepat membaui aroma yang memenuhi ruangan. Sekali tebak, dia bisa tahu dia sedang berada di mana.

Dia merasa tubuhnya tidak sakit, dan segera bangkit duduk seperti didesak oleh rasa terburu-buru yang sembrono. "Liburannya bagaimana?"

Ayah ibunya ada di kedua sisi tempat tidur, dan mereka berdua sama-sama melongo. Mungkin mereka mulai mendeteksi kemungkinan bahwa anaknya dirasuki hantu.

"Sayang, liburanmu batal."

"—Ah, ya, begitu. Maaf, aku terbawa mimpi ... kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit?"

Begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya—tidak lagi masih dalam pengaruh kantuk jangka panjang, barulah Momoi menyadari kenyataan.

"Kau jadi korban kecelakaan, Satsuki."

Kakinya digips. Dia baru memperhatikannya detik ini. Dia pun melepaskan embusan napas berat. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, memang agak sukar, tapi dia masih bisa menyaksikan beberapa rangkaian kejadian yang agak kabur di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Perlahan, dia mampu menjemput kembali memori yang sempat hibernasi, dan melihat mereka dengan lebih jelas. Bus, siang hari, terjepit, dan ledakan.

"Kakiku kenapa ...?"

"Katanya ada bagian yang retak dan patah karena terjepit. Kau beruntung, bus yang kau naiki meledak tak lama setelah kecelakaan."

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Laki-laki yang barusan pulang mengunjungimu mengakui bahwa dialah yang menggendongmu keluar dari bus sebelum ledakan terjadi."

Momoi tersanjung. Pipinya panas. Bayangan akan cerita-cerita manis seperti kisah pangeran berbaju zirah yang menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri, atau ksatria pemberani yang membawa seorang gadis jelata keluar dari sebuah bencana—mulai terpikirkan olehnya. Jangan-jangan dia diberkahi kisah cinta berupa pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang pangerannya melalui kecelakaan yang sesungguhnya mematahkan kakinya itu?

Momoi merasa bahwa dia harus segera mengetahui jati diri si pangeran. Um, mungkin setelah kakinya sembuh.

Tapi tunggu, tunggu—bagaimana kalau ternyata laki-laki itu adalah orang tua? Oh, tidak. Momoi segera menghapus semua harapannya. Dia sudah besar, dia sudah kuliah, dia sudah bukan lagi anak SMP yang lugu dan berharap soal cinta dari keberuntungan belaka. Dia bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang cuma bisa naif dan terlalu terpengaruh pada kisah di komik atau dongeng putri kerajaan yang manisnya kelewatan.

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

"—Eh, tidaaak, tidak. Hehe."

"Orang yang mengaku menyelamatkanmu itu ... sebentar. Ibu agak lupa namanya. Tapi rasanya ibu sering melihatnya di acara TV."

Acara TV? Semoga bukan acara berita kriminal—celetuk Momoi dalam hati.

"Dia bintang iklan," ibunya menjentikkan jari, nampaknya baru mengingat sesuatu. "Model juga! Rambutnya pirang. Namanya ... namanya ..."

"Ryoushi?" ayahnya menyambung. "Oh, sepertinya bukan. Bukan itu. Ryouka—"

"Kise Ryouta?" sahut Momoi asal-asalan. Hanya nama itu yang ada di kepalanya, yang langsung diingat otaknya, karena dia cukup mengenal orang itu. Banyak orang sering membicarakannya di kampus, seringkali mau tak mau terdengar olehnya.

"Nah, itu dia!"

"... Apa?"

"Iya, Kise Ryouta. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu."

Rahang Momoi hampir jatuh.

"Dia mengunjungimu satu jam tadi. Katanya dia duduk di sampingmu waktu di bus. Dia ingin memastikan keadaanmu—katanya sih dia tidak dirawat karena dia cuma terluka sedikit. Salam untukmu, dia bilang."

Momoi masih diam.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Nanti kalau sembuh, datanglah padanya dan bicara baik-baik, ucapkan terima kasih karena kalau tanpa dia, entah bagaimana nasibmu sekarang."

Oh, berterimakasih?

Momoi semakin bungkam ketika merenungi arti kata-kata itu.

Bukan, bukan dia tak suka diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang _luar biasa_—apalagi orang itu ternyata adalah seorang artis—tetapi, dia memikirkan hal antara semua laki-laki yang ingin dia kenali lebih dekat, dijadikan kawan akrab (ehm, mungkin pacar juga), seorang idola, model, penyanyi, superstar, adalah kualifikasi yang paling dia jauhi. Dia kurang suka lelaki yang menjadi artis bukan karena apa-apa; hanya saja laki-laki seperti itu susah dijangkau. Hidupnya bebas. Susah diajak kompromi karena kegiatan yang banyak pasti mempengaruhi keadaan _mood_-nya dalam berteman. Kalau dijadikan pacar, susah menjaganya. Kalau dijadikan teman, susah dipercaya karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Dia sebisa mungkin menghindari laki-laki yang menjadi model—bahkan yang satu jurusan kuliah sekalipun.

Tapi, masalahnya, kali ini dia berhutang pada seorang artis.

Dan mau tak mau harus membayarnya.

Wow. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak meminta penolong berupa seorang artis. Dia mulai berpikir akan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Sa-_chan_, kau masih sadar?"

Momoi menganggukkan kepala. "Hm, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menemuinya ... nanti. Apa dia meninggalkan nomor telepon?"

"... Sayangnya tidak. Ibu dan ayah juga lupa menanyakannya. Dia datang sebentar saja dan sembunyi-sembunyi, Sa-_chan_."

Momoi mulai membayangkan sebuah petualangan merepotkan untuk mengejar seorang artis demi sepasang kata yang berbunyi "terima kasih". Kedengarannya merepotkan. Atau hanya ketakutannya saja yang berlebihan?

"Mau makan apel? Akan Ibu potongkan untukmu," ibunya bangkit dari kursi. Momoi memutuskan untuk melupakan hal-hal merepotkan yang belum tentu terjadi itu karena rasa lapar mulai mengusiknya. Berapa lama dia tidur, dia juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat rasa laparnya menggila.

Siapa tahu, dia beruntung, 'kan? Laki-laki itu akan datang lagi esok hari jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot mencari—dan urusan bisa segera selesai semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Semoga saja.

* * *

><p>Tidak, ternyata. Bahkan untuk hari berikutnya, setelahnya, sehabis itu, hari lainnya lagi, dan yang setelahnya lagi. Momoi akhirnya menyerahkan harapannya pada logika. Ketika teman-temannya datang pun, dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadikannya rahasia antara dia dan orangtuanya. Dia menyembunyikannya dari kawan-kawannya yang berkunjung beberapa hari belakangan hanya karena malas ditanyai macam-macam atau malah salah-salah, dia akan jadi sasaran kedengkian para kawan palsu yang berharap keberuntungannya bisa jatuh ke mereka. Tapi sekarang, dia rasa dia butuh beberapa dari mereka untuk membantunya.<p>

Ya, membantunya melunasi utang agar dia bisa melepas diri dari urusan dengan orang itu.

"Apa? Kise? Kise Ryouta yang itu? Kise-_kun_ yang _**itu**_?"

"Sssh, jangan keras-keras."

"Ternyata jatah keberuntunganmu dihabiskan di situ. Biasanya kau adalah orang yang jarang dapat hoki. Ternyata ..."

"Bagiku itu bukan keberuntungan," Momoi menggeleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Pelan. Hanya mencoba melemaskan. Dia sebenarnya sudah merasa cukup sembuh, tapi dokter dan orangtuanya masih melarang dia berdili lama-lama atau berjalan agak jauh meski dia sudah terbiasa memakai tongkat.

"Bagi orang lain, itu termasuk hoki. Bahkan untukku—walau aku bukan fansnya, kurasa aku akan merasa cukup bahagia kalau ditolong olehnya. Uh, apalagi digendong dengan cara _bridal style_ begitu ... mungkin aku akan langsung berubah jadi fansnya."

"Kourin-_chan_, tolong jangan diulangi lagi."

"Kau tidak berminat jadi fansnya?"

"Kurasa tidak. Apa kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kourin, hn, Arina?"

Arina menggeraikan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat tinggi di puncak kepala, kemudian kembali mengikatnya di bawah. Dia pun duduk di samping Kourin sambil menopangkan dagu, memandang Momoi masih dengan tatapan yang datar. "Mungkin aku jadi akan lebih bersimpati padanya. Dan sedikit lebih peduli."

"... Kenapa kalian berdua sama?" Momoi memijit keningnya.

"Ayolah, harusnya kau bersyukur karena telah ditolong oleh orang seperti dia," Kourin bersuara, sampai memainkan tangannya di udara untuk meyakinkan Momoi—sekaligus menggambarkan betapa gemasnya dia pada sikap kawannya yang begitu masa bodoh dengan keberuntungan yang baru saja dikaruniakan padanya.

"Iya, aku bersyukur, tapi ... coba pikir, jadinya aku harus berhutang padanya dan membayar itu padanya. Aku malas berurusan dengan artis. Aku tidak mau repot. Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku jadi punya antifans kalau orang-orang tahu aku berurusan dengannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang aneh padaku dan membuatku jadi bawahannya karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Hello, golongan darah A, kau mencemaskan seribu satu hal yang bahkan di luar dugaanku. Ya, tidak, Arina?"

Arina hanya mengangguk, namun cukup membuat Momoi terpuruk karena tidak ada yang berpihak padanya.

"Ya, aku tahu bahwa itulah yang akan dikatakan seorang golongan darah O," Momoi melirik ke arah Arina setelah menanggapi ucapan Kourin barusan. Dia lihat Arina mengangguk ke arah Kourin, dan dia pun mengembuskan napas kecewa, "Dan si golongan B. Arina-_chan_, akuilah bahwa kau juga ingin membuatku mengakui kata-kata Kourin -_chan_."

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

Kourin tertawa lepas menyambut kemenangannya. Momoi mememberengut sebal. Arina sampai harus menutup mulut Kourin agar dia tidak membuat suasana rumah sakit menjadi horor mendadak di pagi hari.

"Yah, tidak usah memikirkan hal yang merepotkan. Tinggal cari jadwal Kise-_kun_, lalu temui dia di jadwal itu, akuilah bahwa kau adalah orang yang dia selamatkan tempo hari, urusan selesai. Langsung pulang setelahnya. Bicaranya yang singkat saja, tapi bawa hadiah sebagai tanda. Apa yang merepotkan kalau begitu?"

"Banyak—"

"Abaikan dulu dominansi alel A pada darahmu dan pakailah sifat dari alel O yang masih tersisa di dalam genmu. Santai. Cuek. Jalani dengan enteng. Datang, bicara, pergi, apa yang sukar dari menemui seorang Kise Ryouta? Kadang, di situs resmi dari agensinya, juga dicantumkan nomor telepon manajernya supaya kita bisa mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan si artis."

Momoi menyerah lagi pada Kourin. Tidak dia percaya bahwa sahabatnya yang ribut dan suka mengacaukan suasana dengan suara kerasnya, ternyata bisa membuatnya takluk dengan sedikit kedewasaan yang diselipkan di tengah omelannya.

"Aku bawa _tablet_. Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau kita mencarinya lewat sini."

"Mencari apa?" Momoi mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat saat Kourin mengeluarkan _gadget_ tersebut dari tasnya dan lantas duduk di sisinya, di tepian ranjang.

"Apalagi? Mengecek jadwal Kise Ryouta-_chan_ yang tersayang, dong!"

"... Aku merinding."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah antifans," komentar Arina. "Siapa tahu dia akan jadi bagian hidupmu."

"Kau kira aku mau menjadi orang dekatnya?" Momoi menggaruk kepalanya dengan cepat. Rambutnya langsung berantakan, kusut di beberapa bagian.

"Karma itu ada," Kourin menyikut rusuk Momoi. "Nih, lihat, sudah ada. Ini situs resmi dari agensi Kise-_kun_. Ayo cek jadwalnya."

"Aku baru boleh keluar dari rumah sakit lusa."

"Apa kau sudah boleh jalan-jalan di hari itu?"

"Kurasa tidak," Momoi menggeleng, ada sedikit rasa putus asa terpancar dari matanya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sayu. "Mungkin seminggu setelahnya baru boleh jalan-jalan. Bukan karena akunya yang tidak sanggup. Orangtuaku pasti punya sejuta alasan untuk tidak membiarkanku bebas dulu sampai aku dilihat mereka benar-benar sembuh."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita lihat jadwal Kise-_kun_ mulai minggu depan," Kourin memilih opsi jadwal yang diperlihatkan secara publik di salah satu bagian halaman. Arina bergabung dengan mereka. Dan disenggolnya Momoi ketika dia mendapati sahabatnya itu agak lama memandangi potret Kise dengan pakaian kasual dan topi fedora di _header_ halaman.

"Hah?"

Momoi dan Arina lekas-lekas menunduk mendekati layar karena Kourin kelihatannya kaget akan sesuatu. "Kenapa?"

"Tabel jadwalnya kosong," Kourin menggeser sampai ke bawah, tapi dia telah sampai pada dasar halaman dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditampilkan. "Kenapa ini? Biasanya ada. Adik sepupuku sering membuka laman artis-artis yang ada di agensi sini, tapi biasanya jadwalnya selalu bisa diakses. Bahkan kadang-kadang mereka menyertakan tanggal-tanggal libur si artis biar beberapa fans bisa menemuinya di hari-hari itu. Aneh."

"Statusnya ..." Arina buka suara, menunjuk pada sisi kanan halaman yang memuat profil singkat Kise Ryouta.

"... Cuti?" Momoi membacanya keras-keras.

"Sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mungkin lebih dari seminggu," simpul Arina singkat. "Dilihat dari jadwalnya yang dikosongkan begini. Coba buka jadwal artis lain," dia menunjuk pada salah satu bagian di halaman, dan Kourin segera mengklik salah satu artis yang muncul menjadi sugesti di halaman tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, dia buka jadwal model laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan Kise tersebut. Arina meminta Kourin untuk melakukannya pada halaman artis yang lain.

"Rata-rata, jadwal para artis ditampilkan sampai yang dua minggu ke depan," Arina menyimpulkan. "Berarti dia cuti lebih dari dua minggu."

"Apa ini artinya berita buruk untukku?" Momoi mendelik.

"Kontak manajernya saja," Kourin segera mengembalikan tampilan ke halaman milik Kise. Diceknya hati-hati ke seluruh bagian, dan menemukannya di sudut kanan atas.

_Contact Person: Manager: —_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" dia mengomel sendiri.

"Yang lain dicantumkan. Cuma milik Kise yang tidak ada," Arina membuat dua kawannya heran. Mereka berdua memandangi si pendiam dengan mulut hampir terbuka. Dia menanggapi. "Apa? Aku sempat memperhatikan halaman yang lain tadi."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencarinya. Ya sudah, aku akan mampir ke _microblog_ punya Kise-_kun_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih lewat sana. Di situ dicantumkan alamatnya, 'kan? Dan oh—biasanya di situs resmi agensi itu disediakan _fanboard_, ya 'kan? Aku pernah dengan dari sepupuku. Tulis di sana saja—"

"Itukah balasan yang pantas untuk seseorang yang sudah menghindarkanmu dari gegar otak karena tertimpa reruntuhan bus yang meledak?" Kourin menghardik tanpa basa-basi.

"Aaa, baiklah, baiklah ..." Momoi menyerah dan napasnya lepas dengan berat dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "Nanti kucari caranya. Biarkan aku sembuh dulu."

"Oh!" _mood_ Kourin langsung berubah. "Hei, saudaraku ada yang menjadi penggemar berat Kise-_kun_. Kurasa dia tahu alamat rumah Kise-_kun_ yang sebenarnya," Kourin langsung menutup jendela halaman yang tadi mereka jelajahi, langsung meluncur ke menu kontak.

"Eh—hei, kau gila? Aku harus datang ke rumahnya?"

"Aa, halo, Ri-_chan_? Kau tahu alamat rumah Kise Ryouta? Temanku ada keperluan dengannya."

Terlambat sudah. Momoi menutup wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Kalau tadi malam Kourin tidak meneleponnya sambil berteriak-teriak mendesak, mungkin hari ini Momoi takkan berada di sini. Dan kalau Kourin juga tidak menyertakan ancaman bahwa dia tidak akan mau menemani Momoi berbelanja rutin untuk keperluan klub sepakbola kampus yang Momoi bawahi, mungkin Momoi juga tak akan bersedia bertindak seperti penguntit begini.<p>

Ya. Dia datang ke komplek perumahan Kise. Setelah dia diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan bebas, sekian hari setelah gipsnya dibuka.

Di balik tembok besar dia mengintip. Rumah Kise memang tak sebesar hunian-hunian yang lain yang terdapat di sekitar sana, tapi cukup bagus dan mewah untuk ditinggali sendiri—menurut gosip, memang begitu adanya. Kise sudah bisa membeli rumah sendiri dan tinggal terpisah dari orangtua serta kakak-kakaknya.

Momoi memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia berdiri di sini setengah hari untuk menunggu Kise menampakkan diri, bukan? Aksi apa yang harus dilakukan? Maju menekan bel? Oh, nyali Momoi belum sampai di situ. Um, nyali apa rasa gengsi? Entahlah—Momoi merasa batas antara dua definisi istilah itu mengabur dalam dunianya sekarang.

Pengundang ide baginya adalah toko kecil di samping rumah Kise. Kecil, tapi lengkap, sepertinya. Ada dua _vending machine_ di dekatnya. Mungkin menjadikan sekaleng minuman dingin sebagai alasan untuk menanyai si pemilik toko adalah gagasan yang tidak buruk.

Satu kaleng cola berwarna biru diambilnya. Beruntung, si pemilik toko di samping dia berdiri itu sedang duduk di kursi santai di depan tokonya.

"Um, maaf, Bibi, apa rumah ini milik Kise Ryouta—model terkenal itu?"

"Iya, benar," satu senyuman diberikan gratis. "Kau penggemarnya? Ah, Kise-_kun_ sedang cuti belakangan ini. Dia jarang keluar rumah. Kalaupun keluar, biasanya menyamar."

"... Apa Bibi tahu hal itu karena apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," wanita itu mengangkat bahu, indikasi ketidaktahuan. "Mungkin dia cuma kelelahan dan ingin istirahat? Dia tidak pernah cerita padaku."

"Dia sering belanja di sini?"

Dengan bangga si bibi menyatakan, "Dia termasuk langgananku yang paling setia," dia terkekeh sebentar. "Dia anak baik yang seringkali mencoba memasak sendiri dengan membeli daging dan ikan mentah dan sayur segar, tapi satu jam kemudian dia akan datang untuk membeli ramen instan, hahaha."

"Dia sering memasak?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Belakangan ini dia makin sering belanja ke sini pagi-pagi, sebelum orang-orang ramai. Biasanya manajernya datang pagi hari dan membawa makanan, tapi itu tidak terjadi lagi belakangan ini."

"Manajernya perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Momoi merasa ingin menelan kata-katanya lagi. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi peduli begini?

"Oh—abaikan saja pertanyaan barusan—"

Lagi-lagi, si bibi tersenyum menahan geli, "Ah, penggemar memang biasa begitu, jangan malu-malu."

"Aku bukan penggemarnya—"

"Manajernya laki-laki, kok. Katanya sih sepupu dua kali dari sisi ibunya."

Momoi mengabaikannya, karena sudah terlanjur dongkol disangka penggemar. Tapi dia simpan semua, dia coba menahan naaps untuk menghilangkan kesal, dan tersenyum sebagai topeng seolah dia baik-baik saja. "Mm, begitu, ya. Aa, Bi, aku mau keripik kentang itu. Dua, ya," dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membeli barang lain. Sekadar alat bantu penyamaran aksinya yang sebenarnya: mengintai.

Adalah dering ponsel yang mengusik dia yang telah siap-siap untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian untuk menanti munculnya batang hidung Kise Ryouta.

"Apa?"

"Sepupuku tahu di mana tempat Kise Ryouta biasa menghabiskan waktunya di akhir minggu!"

Momoi harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Dia kemungkinan sedang berada di tempat itu dalam waktu sekitar ... satu jam lagi. Oh, sebentar, sebentar, ada telepon dari sepupuku di tab. Tunggu dulu, jangan ditutup, kemungkinan ada info penting, nih."

Momoi menanti. Suara Kourin terdengar sedikit, masih cukup memekakkan telinga, tetapi Momoi masih belum dapat menangkap apa isi pembicaraan di sana. Dia menanti dengan tidak sabar. Dua-tiga kali soda yang dia beli disesapnya dengan cepat dalam waktu singkat sebab dia kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Satsuki! Berita bagus! Sepupuku sedang berada di daerah dekat Akihabara, di sana ada satu _cake shop_ yang katanya bercat ungu, Kise sedang berada di sana sekarang dan dia sedang terjebak karena para penggemarnya sedang berada di sana. Cepat ke sana sebelum dia pergi! Ini kesempatanmu!"

"Apa? Aku harus ikut berdesakan dengan para fans yang brutal itu? Aku sedang ada di depan rumahnya sekarang! Untuk apa aku ikut merubung seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

"Memangnya kautahu bahwa dia akan segera ke rumah setelah itu? Lebih baik kau menyusul begitu tahu dia di mana ketimbang menunggu hal yang tidak pasti seperti orang bodoh begitu!"

"Kourin-_chan_—"

"Selamat berjuang!"

Momoi mendesis kesal. Kekesalan yang bercampur dengan kecewa. Dia mengantongi ponselnya kembali dengan menahan dongkol yang menyesakkan tenggorokannya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah rumah Kise di balik pundaknya, berpikir sesaat. Sesaat berganti status menjadi 'lama'. Dia terlihat seperti melamun. Akhirnya dia tiba pada suatu keputusan.

Kalau dia pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Kourin, maka akan mempersingkat waktu untuk menemui Kise, dan semua akan lebih cepat selesai pula.

Momoi meninggalkan komplek yang sepi itu, dan seorang bibi yang terkekeh sambil menggeleng setelah memperhatikan dirinya lama-lama.

* * *

><p>Dari luar, kafe itu memang terlihat wajar.<p>

Begitu melangkah ke dalamnya, Momoi langsung ingin keluar. Tapi sayang, dia sudah terjebak di tengah-tengah keriuhan para fans yang menggelegar.

Mereka semua merubung di meja konter. Momoi hanya mampu melihat sekilas bahwa ada helai-helai warna kuning di sela-sela para wanita seusia dirinya (sepertinya lebih banyak yang lebih muda, usia sekolah). Pemandangan itu timbul-tenggelam karena banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya, bergantian mengambil posisi terdekat dengannya, dan melancarkan suara-suara histeris di dekat telinganya.

Berada di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini ada di prioritas bawah di _bucket list_ Momoi tentang apa-apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan di waktu luangnya. Lebih baik menangani laki-laki yang berkeringat saat bermain sepakbola, dia pikir.

Tapi, mau apalagi?

Momoi mencoba masuk ke gerombolan ribut itu.

"Permisi, permisi—"

Dia terbawa arus ke kiri.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat—"

Seseorang menyikutnya dan dia tergeser ke belakang lagi, agak ke kanan dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku mau ke depan—"

"Tunggu giliranmu!"

Momoi dipaksa mundur.

"Permis—"

"Kami juga ingin bertemu Kise-_kun_! Kami daatng lebih dulu!"

Momoi meringis.

Dia mencari-cari alasan, "Aku mau pesan—aduh!" kakinya diinjak. Kaki kanan pula, kaki yang sebelumnya cedera, memaksanya benar-benar mundur kali ini. Tapi, kata menyerah masih ditolaknya. Dia menunggu di atas salah satu kursi yang mejanya pun masih berantakan. Masih tersisa beberapa piring dan kertas-kertas burger yang kumal. Remah-remah kentang goreng Prancis pun masih ada. Memandangnya, Momoi merasa lapar. Dia baru ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan plastik berisi keripik kentang yang dia beli tadi di bangku kereta. Oh Tuhan, rezekinya melayang cuma gara-gara hal ini?

"Maaf, maaf, aku harus pulang!"

Momoi tersentak dari lamunannya ketika keramaian itu bergera dan tambah ribut. Kise telah beranjak dari tempatnya terjebak namun kerumunan itu masih mengelilinginya seolah Kise adalah ratu lebah.

"Tunggu!" Momoi mencoba bangkit. Kakinya nyeri, sebenarnya. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan tertatih-tatih—ups, seseorang memepetnya. Seorang lagi. Seorang lagi. Banyak orang lagi. Semuanya menyingkirkannya dan membuat dia harus melipir ke tepian jika tidak ingin kakinya terlindas lagi.

Selamat, dia tertinggal jauh. Kise sudah pergi. Beberapa orang dari kumpulan lebah pekerja itu tidak bertanggung jawab terhadapnya, terhadap kakinya yang makin berdenyut-denyut sekarang.

Lepaslah napas berat dari paru-parunya yang sesak akan rasa kesal.

"Halo, taksi?"

Momoi memutuskan untuk menunda misinya. Kakinya bahkan tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

* * *

><p>Momoi hanya mempercayakan obat maag sebagai penawar rasa sakitnya di apotek rumah sakit itu. Orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar kota, jadinya dia begitu ceroboh dalam mengatur jadwal makannya. Terpaksalah, dia pergi ke apotek sana sendirian walau kakinya sedang bermasalah gara-gara kejadian kemarin.<p>

"Iya, obat merah yang itu. Hn, iya. Plester luka yang itu juga. Lima. Dan Obat maagnya. Aku juga butuh obat batuk sirup yang itu. Dan tablet."

Momoi mendengarnya ketika dia sedang bosan menunggu kembalian dari petugas apotek yang sibuk. Dia mendelik sekadarnya. _Orang ini belanja obat banyak sekali_. Bahkan plastiknya sudah besar, penuh pula.

Eh, sebentar.

Momoi terkesiap, apalagi ternyata orang itu menyadari bahwa dia juga sedang diperhatikan, hingga mata mereka pun beradu.

"Kise Ryouta-_kun_—"

Mata cokelat yang tersembunyi di bawah topi itu juga membulat dengan waktu yang nyaris bersamaan dengan Momoi. Seperti kilat, tangannya menyambar tangan Momoi dan segera menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari meja pembelian.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu, aku belum mengambil kembalianku!"

"Nanti kuganti," suara Kise tipis dan seperti desis. Dibawanya Momoi menjauh dari sana dengan genggaman tangan yang begitu erat, mencegah Momoi untuk berontak—namun memang gadis itu tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Dia melangkah memasuki koridor rumah sakit, berbelok ke kiri, melewati beberapa bangsal kelas II dan berbelok lagi ke kanan, ke area sayap kanan rumah sakit yang mempunyai taman kecil namun sepi. Hanya ada beberapa ruang rawat kelas I di dekatnya, dan semua pintunya tertutup.

"Haaah, akhirnya," Kise duduk di tengah-tengah bangku. Dia melepas topinya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Momoi bisa mencium bau parfum yang asing namun khas. Kise menatapnya sambil nyengir. "Maaf menyeretmu ke sini."

_Harusnya akulah yang melakukannya_. Momoi pun berpikir cepat tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Oke, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Tak salah lagi, pemuda itu menyeretnya ke sini untuk menagih sesuatu. Momoi yakin itu. ya, itu pasti. Dengan determinasi yang dipacu untuk sampai ke level tertinggi, dia pun berdiri, membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Kise.

"Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih, Kise-_kun_. Terima kasih sudah membawaku keluar dari bus itu. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Maaf karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubawakan sebagai hadiah balasan atas hal itu—aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu agar mendapat berkah yang luar biasa karena sudah memberikan kebaikan yang teramat besar untukku."

Agak lama tak terdengar jawaban. Momoi pun mencoba mendongak.

Kise sedang menopangkan dagu. Tersenyum. Namun ketika mereka berpandangan, tawanya lepas. Lepas dengan bebas.

"A-a, maaf kalau aku terlihat bodoh—"

"Hahahaha," Kise tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ... yeah, kau lucu dan polos. Menarik. Kau begitu berterima kasih seolah yang kulakukan adalah hal besar. Ayolah, santai saja. Tidak perlu berterima kasih sampai seperti itu."

"Tapi kaulah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku—"

"Salah," Kise kembali menopangkan dagunya. Tatapannya meneduh. "Aku tidak menyelamatkan nyawamu. Nyawa itu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kalau masa berlakunya habis di dunia, diselamatkan pun percuma. Kau selamat karena usiamu masih panjang. Aku hanya menghindarkanmu dari beberapa luka serius. Tapi sepertinya—aku juga gagal. Kakimu patah dan retak, 'kan? Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Momoi tertegun. Lama. Tersentuh karena kalimat Kise seolah mendobrak pemahaman yang dipajang di dalam kepalanya, meruntuhkannya dan menggantinya menjadi sebuah teori baru sesuai yang dia jabarkan barusan.

"Duduklah," Kise menarik lengan Momoi dan mengembalikan tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Err—jadi, aku harus apa?"

Kise terkekeh. "Kita belum kenalan dengan resmi. Aku Kise Ryouta," dia menjabat tangan Momoi.

"Aku ... Momoi Satsuki."

Kise mengguncang tangan Momoi. "Salam kenal, dan mari menikah!"

Apa.

Ha.

"A-apa? Me-menikah? Ha—aku belum—"

Kise tergelak, kali ini benar-benar nyaring tawanya. Bahkan dia sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya karena dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa geli itu dengan duduk tegak. "Hahaha, ternyata kau memang bukan fansku. aku hanya mengetes. Kalau kau seorang penggemar, pasti kau akan mengangguk cepat dan langsung mengatakan iya."

Momoi melepaskan tangan mereka, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya menggembung. "Tidak semua wanita adalah penggemarmu, Kise-_kun_."

"Wah, sayang, aku tidak digemari oleh si wanita cantik ini."

"Hii, kau hobi menggombal? Kau mengajak soal menikah itu pada setiap penggemar yang kau temui?"

Satu kesimpulan: artis semakin tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Momoi.

"Eh, maaf, ya, yang tadi itu baru satu kali kupraktekkan. Itu pun hanya ide mendadak yang tiba-tiba terlintas karena aku ingin mengetesmu. Ah, soal menggombal—tuntutan peran. Itu hanya topeng. Aku sering melakukannya di drama yang kumainkan atau iklan yang sering kubintangi. Tapi ya ... sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka melakukan itu kalau aku sedang serius."

Momoi sebenarnya ingin menghardiknya sebagai pembohong, tapi sopankah kelakuan itu ditampilkan pada seseorang yang sudah membantunya? Lagipula, Kise melakukannya bukan untuk penipuan yang merugikan orang lain. Itu semua demi uang, 'kan?

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Momocchi?" Kise menengok ke wajah Momoi yang sedang kosong karena melamun.

"Ah—apa itu artinya kita sudah menjadi kenalan dekat?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu."

"... Kenapa kau mau menjadikanku temanmu?"

"Oh, apa itu tidak boleh?" Kise mengubah caranya memandang. Dia seolah mengiba, membuat Momoi melongo.

"Bukan—hanya saja ... yah, kita beda dunia."

"Aku bukan hantu, Momocchi."

"Bukan begituuuu!" Momoi mengacak rambutnya. "Duh, ternyata Kise Ryouta yang di televisi itu ... seperti ini ya aslinya?"

"Hahaha, yaaa, begitulah. Aku itu begini. Bebas. Aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku suka punya lebih banyak teman dan kenalan karena itu bisa menyehatkan," dia terkekeh. "Dan lagi ... aku sedang merindukan hubungan yang 'ideal' dengan seseorang. Sepertinya berinteraksi denganmu menyenangkan. Sebab apa? Kau bukan penggemarku. Kalau kau mau jadi temanku, itu artinya kau menerimaku apa adanya. Kau pasti mengerti kehidupanku sebagai artis."

"Penuh kepalsuan?"

"Tidak juga," Kise mengipasi diri dengan topinya. "Cuma saja ... orang-orang mendekatiku hanya karena salah satu sisi yang kupunya. Misalnya, karena aku tampan, para perempuan memujaku. Tapi begitu tahu sisi cerobohku, beberapa dari mereka pergi. Beberapa orang mendekatiku karena uang. Ketika aku mengaku tidak sedang memegang uang banyak, maka mereka akan menjauh."

Daun-daun kecil yang memiliki bunga-bunga mungil merah bergoyang, dan mata Momoi mengikuti geraknya sambil membayangkan bagaimana hidup Kise. Pasti sulit, karena tak semua orang bisa jadi teman sejati. Dia pasti butuh orang yang bisa berinteraksi dengannya secara natural.

"Tambah lagi. Kurasa ... aku butuh pertolonganmu, Momocchi."

"Hah?"

"Hahaha, bukannya aku pamrih, sih. Aku—mmm, hanya sedang memerlukan bantuan dari salah satu teman yang baik. Yang tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan ketenaran dan uangku."

Naluri untuk menolong ternyata tak perlu dipanggil. Dia datang sendiri. Secara alami. Tanpa kehendak. Bisa muncul begitu saja dan membuat seseorang setuju akan sesuatu meski sepasang manusia belum mengenal lama. Sifat putih manusia yang itu memang dititipkan secara cuma-cuma dengan sedikit misteri di baliknya. Tapi, siapa yang merasa perlu untuk menyelidik misterinya jika sifat itu sendiri bisa digunakan untuk menyenangkan hidup sesama?

"Pertolongan apa?"

"Aku butuh seorang manajer."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya! o/

.

.

ah, ini shoujo sekali O(—(


	3. plea

**De Bloemetje**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kise sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur, dan dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan cuek. Tetapi liburan itu ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan.)_

* * *

><p>"... Tidak mau."<p>

"Haaa? Ayolah Momocchi, mau ya, ya, ya?"

Momoi beraksi seperti patung sejenak. Napasnya berhenti di setengah jalan, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang rapat dan matanya sedikit merendah. Ketika suasana hening, mendadak dia terhenyak dalam jebakan batinnya sendiri. Tunggu, apa jawabannya tepat? Apa dia mengatakan hal yang akan membuatnya menjadi pendosa di hadapan malaikat penolongnya sendiri? Uh, mungkinkah dia akan segera dikirim ke neraka setelah ini?

"Kumohon Momocchi~" Kise bangkit dari bangku, berdiri di hadapannya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan dan sedikit membungkuk.

Tapi kemudian, dia membayangkan, dia terjun ke dalam dunia yang sangat dijauhinya sejak dulu, ikut sibuk, ikut mengurusi hal-hal merepotkan, ikut terlibat dalam pergaulan yang tidak sehat, dan sederet konsekuensi lainnya ...

Momoi sedari dulu mendambakan hidup yang setidaknya mendekati sempurna menurut idealismenya sendiri. Ya, setidaknya yang menurutnya damai dan sesuai dengan rencananya. Tipikal A sekali. Tetapi kalau terpaksa membelot dari hidup saat ini yang sudah dia anggap sebagai jalannya dan membuatnya nyaman ... Momoi berpikir dua kali.

Spontan, tanpa koordinasi yang baik antara rasa empati dan egonya, Momoi menggeleng, "Tidak."

"_Please_?" Kise mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat, tangkupan tangannya telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal itu—"

"—Lalu itu artinya orangtuamu berbohong kalau kau adalah manajer klub sepak bola di kampusmu?"

Momoi terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti ikan menagih oksigen, "Apa? Kautahu soal itu—"

"Aku sempat mengobrol tentang beberapa hal dengan orang tuamu, Nona," Kise tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seolah dia berhasil membuat Momoi skakmat satu ronde. "Jadi, tolong aku, ya?"

Momoi berdiri. Menggeleng lagi. Langkahnya meninggalkan Kise pun dimulai, dia mengabaikan tangan Kise yang menyentuh bahunya. "Maaf tapi yang kali ini, aku terpaksa harus menolak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena—yah, begitulah, itu bukan duniaku. Maaf, Ki-_chan_," adalah kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Momoi sebelum dia menuruti egonya untuk berjalan cepat menjauhi Kise dan memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh lagi.

Kise mengelus dagunya, mengetukkan jarinya sebentar di sana, kemudian terkekeh sambil mengipaskan topinya ke wajah.

* * *

><p>"Ah, iya, aku paham. Oke, besok akan kubereskan. Datang satu setengah jam sebelum jam kuliah dimulai, oke? Akan kutambah materinya. Atau kalau kau mau cepat beres biar bisa berlatih pagi-pagi, datang ke rumahku malam ini juga. Hn. Tidak apa-apa, hn, iya, aku sudah di rumah. Baru selesai urusan klub tadi. Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, datang tepat waktu, ya."<p>

Momoi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Setelah sekian lama absen dan beristirahat serta menjadi tuan putri yang dilarang untuk ke sana-ke mari hanya karena urusan kesehatan kaki, akhirnya dia kembali seperti biasa. Menjadi mahasiswi semester tiga yang kena bombardir tugas setiap hari, manajer klub yang sering dikerjai, dan anggota organisasi yang kerap disuruh ke sana dan ke sini.

Lelah, memang benar. Tapi selama kata lelah itu didapat dari aktivitas yang masih berada di lingkup zona aman, kenapa dielakkan?

Momoi bergulung sambil memeluk gulingnya. Sambil memandangi boneka kelinci dan memainkan telinganya, Momoi menatap mata si kelinci buatan seakan sebuah film pendek terputarkan di bola hitam itu. Oh, wajah Kise yang muncul. Empat hari yang lalu dia berlaku kurang ajar pada seseorang—yah, dia menyadarinya, tapi dia juga punya hak, 'kan?

Tunggu. Penyebutan kata 'hak' dalam konteks seperti ini sepertinya kurang tepat.

Hak dan kewajiban itu setimbang. Yang manapun dulu yang dilakukan, terserah, asalkan dua-duanya ada. Boleh hak dituntut duluan tapi kewajiban jangan dibuat jadi seperti yang terabaikan. Ah, Momoi sudah mendapatkan haknya dengan pertolongan di kecelakaan tempo hari, sekarang, berdosakah dia menolak untuk menyuguhkan kemurahan hatinya sebagai kewajiban membalas kebaikan hati Kise?

Momoi membenamkan kepalanya di guling setelah melemparkan boneka kelinci tersebut. Andai ada cara lain untuk membalas itu, pastilah dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Membayar pun mau dia lakukan—tapi yakinlah, Kise bukan tipe yang akan memeras uang karena Momoi yakin rekening Kise pun sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah pulau di perairan terpencil di Afrika sana.

Dia merasa agak bersalah.

Tetapi, tunggu dulu. Kise pun menolak disebut sebagai penolong nyawa Momoi. Momoi masih ingat deret kata yang disebutkan Kise waktu itu. Dia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang benar-benar besar waktu itu. Berarti mungkin sekarang Kise tidak terlalu marah padanya, ya?

Momoi masih belum bisa bergerak dalam alur yang gelisah ketika mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa lengket karena dia belum mandi sama sekali setelah tiba di rumah sepuluh menit lalu. Dia menghidupkan kotak musik untuk menenangkan diri—tetapi sepertinya kerak-kerak pikiran tidak jua luruh dengan gampang hanya dengan mendengarkan melodi penenang.

Dia harus menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin. Dengan cara apa, tapinya? Melupakan Kise begitu saja atau bicara baik-baik, merundingkan cara lain untuk membayar kewajibannya pada Kise selain dengan menjadi manajer?

Ketika pindah tempat ke kamar mandi pun, Momoi masih memikirkannya. Bahkan saat membiarkan _shower_ membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin pun, dia belum merasa tenang. Kesibukan seharian memang membuatnya lupa sejenak, namun ketika terpikir kembali, semua rasa kesal pada diri sendiri, malas, membenci keadaan dan kekhawatiran menggunung hanya dalam kurun sekian kali kejap mata.

Momoi, setelah selesai mandi, lantas berencana untuk menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya.

Dia baru saja meraih ponselnya di atas lemari ketika benda itu berbunyi. Dia terlalu percaya diri, mengira bahwa itu adalah dari sahabatnya yang baru saja dia pikirkan, sehingga dia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat ke layar. Momoi termasuk satu dari sekian individu penghuni bumi yang percaya akan kekuatan ikatan batin antarsahabat.

"Hei—"

"Momocchi!"

"..."

"Buka jendela kamarmu, dong."

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Momoi dengan cepat mengancingkan piyamanya, kadang-kadang gagal pada percobaan pertama sebab dia terlalu gemetar dan terburu-buru. "Kau sekarang sudah jadi _stalker_?"

"Sesekali, dong, artisnya yang jadi penguntit si penggemar."

"—Aku bukan penggemarmu!"

"Kalau bukan, bukalah jendelamu."

Momoi sebenarnya juga bosan menjadi orang ketus untuk Kise. Menjadi orang yang sedikit sarkastis juga bukan jalan hidupnya, menurutnya. Ya sudahlah, menuruti permintaan sederhana sekiranya tidak akan mengurangi hartanya dan catatan kebaikannya, mungkin.

"Ada apa?" desis Momoi melewati telepon setelah menyibakkan tirai dan melebarkan daun jendelanya. Kise di bawah melambai-lambaikan tangan. Kenapa kelihatannya seperti orang kampung—Momoi hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika mencoba menekan tawa.

"Hei," tambah Momoi lagi, "Ayahku belum pulang. Kalau dia pulang dan mendapatimu di sana—"

"Justru dari ayah dan ibumulah aku dapat restu untuk berkunjung ke sini semauku. 'Kan aku tahu tahu alamatmu dari mereka," Kise seperti ingin menyaingi si bulan sabit di lazuardi sana—dengan cara tertawa sampai bibirnya terangkat setengah pipi.

Kelopak mata Momoi jatuh menutup seiring napasnya yang diembuskan keluar dari paru-paru dengan berat. Dia angkat bendera putih. Sudah sejauh apa pembicaraan Kise dan orangtuanya di rumah sakit waktu itu?

"Apa maumu?"

"Cuma mau melihatmu."

Sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun, Momoi sudah tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Kise lewat kode berupa senyumannya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Benar? Yang serius, lho."

"Iya. Iiiyaaa."

Kise mengangguk, Momoi jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu tidak kehabisan energi terus karena tersenyum tanpa henti?

"Kutunggu."

"... Iya."

"Um, Momocchi, satu hal lagi dong."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mendengar caramu memanggilku."

"Haaa? Untuk apa? Memangnya penting? Duh, kau ini—"

"Hei, kita calon manajer dan bawahan, harusnya ada lebih banyak interaksi antara kita dan kita harus saling mengakrabkan diri. Kau jarang memanggil namaku jadi—"

"Oke, oke, Ki-chan, puas? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku baru pulang dari kampus, baru selesai urusan klub dan organisasi, jadi aku mau istirahat."

Perempuan memang makhluk yang pintar mengimplisitkan perihal. Sengaja dia katakan kesibukannya di depan Kise agar pemuda itu tahu kalau dia bukanlah pengangguran yang kurang pekerjaan. Dia sibuk, dan dia harap Kise mengerti.

Semoga saja anak itu bisa mengubah pikirannya, harapan Momoi hanya terucap dalam batin ketika dia menutup jendela lagi.

Kise melambaikan tangan pada siluet Momoi di jendela, dan dia pulang dengan langkah ringan tanpa sepintas pun niat untuk menyamarkan tawanya.

* * *

><p>"Momoi-chan, ada minuman?"<p>

"Oh, ada," Momoi menunjuk loker yang tak jauh darinya menggunakan pulpen merah jambunya. "Maaf bukan yang dingin. Yang ada di _vending machine_ habis. Aku beli di kantin."

"Momoi, tahu di mana bola tambahan?"

"Di lemari warna silver di gudang, yang tasnya hitam!" teriak Momoi, tak peduli siapa dan di mana yang bertanya. Konsentrasinya dalam menyusun data grafik analisis pun mulai meretak—

"Momoi, handukku di mana?"

—dan pecahlah itu sekarang.

"Tidak tahu."

Kata siapa jadi manajer itu mudah?

"Momoi, lawan kita di pembukaan pertandingan antarprefektur nanti siapa?"

Ayolah, kata siapa gampang?

Momoi akhirnya melepaskan papan dan pulpennya. Ditaruhnya di atas tas begitu saja. Sepertinya dia memang harus turun tangan membantu seluruh persiapan latihan bergilir ini. Menganalisa harus dilakukan di saat tenang—saat di rumah, misalnya.

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian? Ada yang perlu minum lagi? Handuk? Bola tambahan?"

"Bola, satu lagi."

"Oke. Ada lagi? Katakan saja semua agar sekalian kuambil, tidak perlu bolak-balik lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Momoi sudah biasa. Menjadi perempuan satu-satunya di tengah para lelaki adalah suatu momen di mana seseorang harus siap menjadi kacang kecil yang terkucilkan di tengah para raksasa.

Dia mengabaikan keramaian para pemain bola itu dan langsung pergi begitu saja begitu dicueki. Dia akan menghukum mereka dengan menyuruh mereka mengambil sendiri jika ada yang kurang nanti.

"Momoi-chan!"

Momoi berhenti sambil mengepalkan tangan. Oh, kesabarannya masih belum keluar batas. Masih bisa ditolerir. Momoi belum mau menghukum mereka.

"Ya, Miyaji-kun?"

"Ada yang mencarimu di luar," dia mengelap wajahnya sambil menunjuk ke gerbang masuk lapangan bagian belakang kampus itu.

"Siapa?" sambil bertanya, dia mencari tahu dengan melongok ke arah pintu masuk. Hanya ada gerombolan orang di sana.

Tunggu. Gerombolan.

Firasat Momoi mulai mengarah pada keyakinan yang buruk.

"Kata teman-teman perempuan yang ada di sana, sih, dia itu artis."

Nah, 'kan.

"Miyaji-kun—ambilkan bola tambahan di gudang. Tahu di mana dan yang mana, 'kan? Tolong, ya, aku sedang ada keperluan yang penting dengan orang itu. Terima kasih!"

Miyaji cuma mengangkat bahu, meredamkan keheranannya sendiri akan perempuan yang selalu terburu-buru dan seperti dikejar waktu saat dihadapkan dengan yang namanya artis.

Yang Momoi temukan di depan gerbang adalah hal yang dejavu. Sama dengan yang terjadi di restoran ketika itu. Seakan menerima sinyal trauma dari otak, kakinya berdenyut sakit sebentar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun!"

"Giliranku sekarang! Kise-kun ayo tanda tangan di topiku! Kumohon!"

Momoi memijat kepalanya seraya bersandar di pagar. Kalau Kise adalah bunga, mungkin nektarnya sudah habis bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena terlampau sering dihinggapi kumbang-kumbang haus perhatian itu.

Hebat, pikirnya. Kise sampai nekat menyusulnya ke kampus. Kise tahu tentang dirinya hingga ke detil ini. Momoi curiga; jangan-jangan Kise sudah punya nomor telepon orangtuanya. Kenapa Tuhan tidak membangunkannya lebih awal saja waktu di rumah sakit itu,jadi dia sempat bertemu Kise dan membungkam mulut orangtuanya? Dan semuanya pasti tak akan jadi seperti ini!

"Kise-kuuun!"

Telinga Momoi berdenging. Dia beranjak dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam saja.

Oh tunggu. Kemungkinan ini semua tidak akan ada akhirnya kalau dia menunggu saja. Kise harus dipanggil agar semua penggemar ini minggir dan urusannya bisa selesai.

"Ki-chaaaan!"

Benar saja. Semua gadis itu langsung menoleh secara serempak. Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak pasti seragam: siapa gadis ini bagi Kise sampai berani-berani memanggil dengan panggilan imut begitu?

Kepala Kise menyembul dari kerumunan, "Aa, Momocchi!"

"Haa, Kise-kun, dia siapa?"

"Kise-kun, kenapa bisa kenal dia?"

"Permisi, permisi," Kise menyibakkan kerumunan dan mencoba melangkah pelan-pelan. "Maaf, permisi, lain kali lagi, ya. Iya, maaf—dia tawananku," Kise memandang mereka semua bergiliran sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya genit. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya, mohon jangan diganggu dulu, ya. Aku sayang kalian!"

Momoi menyesal mengapa tadi dia tidak mengambil bola. Kalau iya, mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya sekarang untuk menghentikan kegilaan Kise yang dianggap momen dewa oleh para pengagumnya. Sasarannya? Wajah Kise, barangkali.

"Momocchi, bawa aku, tolong, bawa supaya aku bisa menghindari ini semua," Kise mendesis begitu mencapai Momoi.

Momoi menggeleng sambil mengembuskan napas. Rambutnya yang terikat pada satu bentuk ekor kuda bergoyang lucu.

"Ikut aku," kata Momoi sambil berbalik, dan mulai lari.

"Oi, Momocchi, tunggu!"

Momoi berlari masuk ke dalam stadion kampus itu. Dia mendengar derap kaki yang cukup ramai di belakang. Mungkin ada penggemar Kise yang nekat? Maka dia, sebagai orang yang cukup sering mondar-mandir di sini, merencanakan sebuah trik.

Dia keluar dari salah satu pintu stadion menuju tepi lapangan. Tepian itu dia susuri dengan cepat, kemudian naik ke deretan tempat duduk. Dia menemukan pintu di sela antara dua deret bangku penonton dan segera mendorongnya. Di dalamnya hanya ada lorong kecil dan tangga. Dituruninya tangga, lantas berbelok ke kiri. Dia kembali ke jalur lorong yang sama seperti sebelumnya, sebenarnya, hanya menggunakan trik untuk mengecoh orang-orang. Dia pastikan Kise ada di belakang.

Momoi keluar lagi dari pintu lorong stadium dan menemukan tepian lapangan, menyusurinya, dan sampailah pada pintu besar lain yang menyajikan ruangan besar yang menghadap lapangan.

Gudang. Momoi menarik tangan Kise dan langsung menutupnya serta menguncinya kembali. Momoi lantas menuju samping ruangan, membuka jendela besarnya. Sedikit, hanya sekadar membiarkan udara berganti.

"Oh, gudang, ya," Kise memandangi sekeliling.

Momoi mempersilakan Kise duduk di bangku kayu yang melintang di depan lemari. "Ha, kukira kau mau membawaku ke mana, tahunya kita cuma memutar-mutar seperti orang hilang."

"Hanya trik," Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak, mereka yang nekat itu akan gampang menemukan kita."

"Kau ternyata hafal stadion ini, ya."

"Titelku sebagai manajer akan sia-sia kalau tidak."

Kise mengangkat plastik yang tidak Momoi sadari ada di tangan pemuda itu sedari awal. "Nih, untukmu."

Sekaleng soda rasa strawberry menjadi salam pembuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Momocchi?"

"Memangnya manajer lamamu ke mana?"

"Dia sebenarnya kenalan ibuku. Katanya, dia sepupu jauhku. Jauh lebih tua dariku. Laki-laki. Dia sering libur mengurusku. Dia sering keteteran dalam mengatur jadwal. Pada akhirnya, setelah aku menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan itu—dia mengundurkan diri seenaknya."

Momoi menenggak dua kali, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Kise terkekeh, "Sebutlah aku jahat padamu, Momocchi. Aku penyelamatmu, dan aku ingin kau membalasnya dengan ini."

Momoi memandang lantai seakan di sanalah dia temukan ketenangan. Sudah dia duga. Tak ada manusia yang benar-benar baik di muka bumi.

"Tapi kumohon, Momocchi, mengertilah posisiku. Susah untuk menemukan orang yang benar-benar dipercaya di duniaku," Kise menghadap Momoi sambil—lagi-lagi—menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Keluargamu yang lain? Apa kau punya kakak? Tante? Paman? Sepupu yang lain?"

"Aku punya dua kakak. Tapi yang satu sedang kuliah di Amerika dan yang satunya jadi pramugari. Aku berasal dari keluarga kecil, ayahku anak tunggal dan ibuku cuma dua bersaudara—tante dari saudara kakekku ada, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Ah, perlukah kujelaskan lebih jauh?"

Momoi menggaruk pipi, "Aku paham. Jadi ..."

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh juga terlalu memaksamu, ya 'kan? Hehe. Harusnya aku tidak boleh menjadikan pertolonganku pada Momocchi sebagai senjata atau kalau tidak—kebaikanku sia-sia. Hehehe," dia menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah pada Momoi. "Kalau Momocchi ternyata tidak bisa—tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memaklumi dan mencari orang lain ..."

Momoi menoleh, bertemulah matanya dengan pandangan Kise yang menjadi percampuran rasa harap dan bersalah, yang dipadukan dengan memelas. Dia tidak tega. Sejahat itukah dia untuk memenangkan egonya sendiri ketimbang berempati dengan kesulitan si penolong?

"Kurasa aku bisa mempertimbangkannya. Aku bersedia, asalkan ada dua hal. Satu," Momoi mengangkat telunjuknya, "Orangtuaku harus setuju. Dua, kita harus membicarakan prosedur pekerjaanku dan apa saja rencanamu ke depan. Oh, ya, tambahan. Baru ingat. Kau juga harus menemaniku datang ke perusahaan agensimu untuk membicarakan hal-hal tertentu. Aku masih asing dengan hal ini ..."

"Tentu saja!" Kise bangkit, dan berlutut di depan Momoi, menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih, Momocchi!"

* * *

><p>Momoi membiarkan Kise keluar lebih dahulu, menghindari timbulnya spekulasi di luar batas karena sepasang manusia itu baru keluar dari ruang tertutup yang mencurigakan. Alasan lainnya: Momoi merasa bahwa gudang ini butuh tangannya. Beberapa bagian amat berantakan!<p>

Begitu Momoi kembali keluar untuk mengurusi klub, dia melihat Kise yang berlari menjauh dari pintu gerbang. Beberapa fans masih mengekor. Bertaruh: dia pasti baru berhasil kabur dari para peminta tanda tangan.

Momoi tahu sebentar lagi dia akan terlibat urusan kabur dan melarikan diri macam begitu. Menjadi manajernya, juga berarti siap pasang badan untuk menghalau ngerinya serangan fans, bukan?

Ah, itu pun kalau orangtuanya setuju.

* * *

><p>Makan malam memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk membicarakan hal-hal penting. Beruntung, ayahnya tidak pulang terlambat dan ibunya juga tidak sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi meninggalkan meja makan demi tugas kantor. Momoi mengeluarkan batuk buatan untuk memecahkan atmosfer keheningan yang cuma sesekali disela benturan sumpit dan mangkuk porselen.<p>

"Ayah, Ibu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tentang pekerjaan."

"Mm, silahkan."

"Aku ..." Momoi mencengkeram sumpitnya. Matanya melirik takut-takut pada kedua orangtuanya, ibunya di seberang dan ayahnya di sisi kirinya. Dengan satu tarikan napas sebagai pemicu api keberanian untuk menyala kembali, dia lantas mengucapkan, "Aku diminta untuk jadi manajer Kise Ryouta."

Kata-kata Momoi diserap udara, sepertinya. Suasana langsung senyap. Ayahnya memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat dan sumpit yang dipegang di udara. Ibunya berhenti mengunyah.

Momoi melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat. Bolehkah dia berharap akan ada lubang teleportasi di kanannya agar dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan terhindar dari suasana tak mengenakkan ini?

"Kau menerimanya?"

Momoi menggigit ujung bibirnya, "Belum. Aku masih ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Apakah aku boleh—"

Ibunya berdiri, kedua telapak tangannya menapak di meja dan bunyi efeknya amat keras. Momoi tersentak. Bolehkah dia lari?

"Kenapa tidak terima saja? Cepat terima dan katakan iya!"

"... Apa?!"

"Iya! Kenapa tidak? Ya Tuhan, jadi seorang manajer dari artis itu adalah cita-cita ibu dulu! Kenapa kau malah ragu mau meneruskan cita-citaku? Cepat, telepon dia—oh, kau sudah punya nomor ponselnya? Ibu punya, anak itu begitu baik hati memberikan nomor teleponnya. Sini-sini, kuberikan!"

Kalaupun rahang adalah sebuah piranti yang dapat terlepas dan dipasang kembali dengan mudah, pasti sejak awal kalimat sang ibu, rahangnya telah menghantam lantai.

"Kami mengizinkanmu. Ibumu, sebelum menikah dulu, begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi manajer dari teman perempuannya yang menjadi model sekolah. Kau harus tahu betapa senangnya dia mengekori temannya dan selalu ikut merembukkan jadwal untuk si kawan."

"Hei—jangan diumbar seenaknya begitu!"

"Ini bukan hal yang buruk," ayah Momoi menghirup kuah dari mangkuknya lalu kepalanya mendongak, "Berjuanglah, Satsuki."

"Ya, Sayang! Jadilah manajer yang baik untuknya. Pintar-pintar membagi waktu, ya! Jangan terlalu banyak ambil _job_ untuk dia, tapi jangan juga biarkan dia terlalu santai. Dia tipe pekerja keras, jadi kurasa satu-dua pekerjaan di akhir minggu tidak apa-apa untuknya. Toh, kau juga akan mendapat komisi yang lebih banyak darinya, 'kan? Jangan kasar-kasar pada fansnya, tapi kau perlu ketegasan. Kau sudah berpengalaman jaid manajer klub sejak SMP, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu dapat wejangan khusus dariku—"

"—Serius aku diperbolehkan? Tidak bercanda?"

Giliran ibunya yang menatap Momoi heran. "Kenapa harus bercanda?"

"Ma-maksudku ... aku sudah sibuk organisasi, klub sepak bola, kuliah, lalu ditambah ini—"

"Kau bisa mengorbankan salah satunya," ayahnya memainkan sumpit di udara, menunjuk-nunjukkannya ke arah putrinya. "Mana yang berada di prioritas terbawahmu? Mana yang kau rasa kurang nyaman untukmu? Mana yang atmosfernya membuatmu kurang betah?"

"Hn ..." Momoi mengetukkan sumpit di ujung mangkuknya, membentuk melodi yang agak kurang selaras. "Aku tidak mendapat posisi yang baik di organisasi kampus. Tapi teman-teman yang baik—aku punya di sana. Kalau di klub sepak bola, memang cukup menyenangkan, tapi menyita waktu dan kadang-kadang aku dicueki," dia mengulum bagian dalam pipinya.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Kise-_kun_. Yang jelas, setujui saja dia, oke? Kau akan mendapatkan uang kalau jadi manajernya. Banyak, lagi. Kau akan kenal lebih banyak orang. Kau bisa dapat lebih banyak pengalaman."

Pembicaraan ini ujung-ujungnya menjadi rute yang tidak diperhitungkan oleh Momoi. Dia menggaruk keningnya, merasa bahwa inilah jalan hidup yang harus dia tuliskan di buku jurnal kehidupannya.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: selamat tahun baru! ^^ thanks for those we share in 2014 ;)


	4. first day

**De Bloemetje**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kise sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berlibur, dan dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan cuek. Tetapi liburan itu ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan.)_

* * *

><p>Momoi terpaksa datang menemui Kise ke rumahnya karena ponsel laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Ya, dia paham Kise melakukan itu karena dia pasti sedang menghindari banyak hal di dalam cutinya—tapi dia akan membuat Kise membayar untuk kedatangannya kali ini. Perempuan, datang ke rumah laki-laki, halo? siapa yang perlu manajer? Siapa yang perlu siapa, sebenarnya?<p>

"Ha, Momocchi, kau diizinkan? Oke, aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"

Momoi memutar matanya bosan. Kurang lantangkah suaranya barusan? Atau mungkin Kise harus dia bawa ke dokter THT pula? Kecelakaan di bus waktu itu cukup mengusik kesehatan pendengarannyakah?

"Yes! Akhirnya! Aaaah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang ini lebih lama lagi! Aku tidak perlu mencari manajer baru yang merepotkan—aku tidak perlu menerima saran manajer dari agensi yang merepotkan itu," Kise menggosokkan tangannya, "Dan aku akhirnya bisa dapat uang lagi karena aku akhirnya bisa berhenti cuti~ terima kasih Momocchi!" Kise melonjak gembira dan lantas mengakhiri ceramah kelegaannya dengan memeluk Momoi.

Momoi tak menanggapi pelukan itu. Tak sempat dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa para penggemar jadi begitu ingin dipeluk oleh Kise seperti ini, Kise sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi kau cuti cuma gara-gara masalah manajer? Kukira kau memang capek dan butuh istirahat."

"Yah, dua-duanya, sih," Kise yang meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing pundak Momoi pun mengangkat bahunya, "Akan kuajak kau ke kantor agensiku. Malam ini juga. Kita bereskan urusan kita, jadi lusa kau sudah bisa bekerja denganku. _Yes_!"

Momoi hanya bisa memijat kepalanya. Pekerjaan akan semakin bertambah. Selamat datang, kesibukan hidup. Selamat datang, fans Kise—Momoi berucap dalam hatinya—inilah manajer baru idola kalian, jangan lempari aku dengan apapun itu, baik sayuran, benda logam atau botol bekas, karena aku pun melakukannya bukan karena aku menyukai dirinya.

Bukan karena menyukainya.

Bukan, bukan itu.

Ya, sampai Kise mengundangnya masuk untuk minum teh, Momoi meyakinkan bahwa tiga kata itu melekat kuat di dalam hatinya dan terpasang besar-besar dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p>"Manajer biasanya diajukan oleh agensi. Itu yang biasa terjadi di agensiku, sih. Ada beberapa agensi yang menerapkan aturan yang berbeda," Kise mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan menembus jalan raya yang mulai gelap. Tak banyak orang yang menggunakan mobil di jalanan yang mereka lewati. Banyak yang hanya berjalan kaki atau bersepeda—dan Momoi mulai merasa berbeda dengan mereka. Dia harus benar-benar sadar diri bahwa dia sudah tak lagi bebas seperti mereka, menempuh perjalanan senja yang ramai bersama angin sepoi-sepoi dan napas orang-orang yang juga terburu-buru, serta menikmati indahnya menapaki trotoar tanpa merasa diawasi.<p>

Perhatian Momoi berganti ke dalam mobil yang dinaikinya. Mobil ini jauh lebih mewah daripada mobil milik keluarganya. Namun Kise menerapkan pengamanan penuh pada sedan hitam ini. Ada tirai kecil di masing-masing jendela di bangku penumpang belakang. Kacanya dibuat gelap seluruhnya.

Ada banyak barang berupa sepatu dan baju yang terlipat ala kadarnya di belakang. Momoi merasa itulah PR nomor satu yang harus dia bereskan tepat di detik setelah dia menandatangani kontrak.

Akan seperti apa dunia hiburan? Dia agak menyesal mengapa dia—saking antinya—dulu menolak hasrat ingin tahu tentang dunia ini? Padahal, mungkin dia bisa mendapat referensi.

"Biasanya, agensi bahkan mengadakan _training_ atau ... mmm, semacam bimbingan? Begitulah kurang lebihnya—untuk memastikan bahwa manajer baru siap untuk mengurusi artis. Apalagi kalau orang itu bukan berlatarbelakang pendidikan manajerial, mereka akan menambah waktu pelatihannya."

"Jadi aku harus ikut prosedur itu juga?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu, kurasa tidak," Kise tersenyum seperti bocah. "Itu akan merepotkan untukmu. Lagipula, kau sudah pengalaman. Kau sudah pernah jadi manajer. Pengalaman lebih penting daripada sekadar sertifikat bahwa kau sudah lulus sekolah bidang manajerial."

"Haaah, oke. Akan kusetujui itu. Asalkan kau jangan banyak protes kalau pekerjaanku ada yang kurang beres dan banyak cacat di awal mula prakteknya."

"Biasanya, manajerlah yang menegur artis, lho," Kise menurunkan volume lagu yang sedari awal dia putarkan, namun tak disadari Momoi. Disetelnya hingga benar-benar turun drastis, nyaris tak terdengar.

Momoi memalingkan wajah. Dia memainkan tombol pembuka kaca, namun sepertinya Kise menguncinya otomatis hingga Momoi tak bisa membukanya. Gedung-gedung tinggi mulai bermunculan, mereka keluar menuju jalan yang lebih besar. Momoi menduga, tempat yang mereka tuju telah dekat.

Benar. Kise mebelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah _basement_ setelah memberi isyarat pada seorang penjaga yang duduk-duduk di dekat pintu gerbang. Penjaga itu pasti telah hafal dengan mobil Kise berikut nomornya, mereka bisa mausk dengan mudah.

Momoi mulai memperhatikan eksterior bangunan yang dia datangi. Tak heran bahwa ini adalah agensi model-model besar, aktris-aktor film yang _booming_, serta beberapa _idol grup_ dan bahkan _seiyuu_. Gedungnya amat besar dan mencolok. Nama yang disertai logo dipamerkan jelas di bagian luar, jendela-jendela kaca bersusun di sekitarnya dengan rapi. Beberapa mobil mewah sudah ada di bawah tanah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turun, Nona."

Ketika memasukinya, Momoi merasa kerdil. Banyak artis yang dia tahu pernah muncul di baliho elektronik di daerah pusat perbelanjaan dan iklan-iklan televisi bisa ditemukan dengan mudah di sini. Beberapa dari mereka berpapasan ketika Kise berjalan dan tersenyum pada mereka. Momoi turut membalasnya, tetapi dia merasa senyumnya kaku, dia merasa seperti batu berjalan. Tidak layak berada di samping Kise.

Kise harus mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya atau jika tidak dia akan tertinggal. Momoi terkesiap kaget di depan lift ketika melihat lima orang gadis keluar di sana—Tuhan, mereka adalah _idol_ yang baru naik daun belakangan ini! Momoi tahu karena tetangganya begitu sering memutar lagu-lagu mereka.

"Kenapa?" Kise hendak tertawa melihat Momoi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. "Tidak percaya kau sedang berada di mana sekarang? Hei, ayolah, tegakkan punggungmu, jangan jadi anak cupu kalau mau bertemu dengan orang yang harus kita temui setelah ini."

"Diam, cerewet. Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki _mood_-ku."

"Ow. Aku sudah dihakimi bahkan sebelum aku resmi menjadi bawahannya. Aku takut," Kise berjengit, menjauh sedikit dari Momoi namun tetap tertawa.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, tetap mencueki Kise sampai mereka memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Kise.

"Selamat petang."

"Selamat ... petang," Momoi meyakinkan dirinya. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa dia telah memberikan citra yang kurang pas dalam pertemuan pertama. Namun orang yang dimaksud Kise sebagai kepala divisi manajemen artis itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang baik. Momoi membungkuk sebentar sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Silahkan duduk. Kise, siapa namanya? Padahal aku sudah memilah-milah daftar pelamar kerja yang datang padaku, lho. Soalnya kau selalu menunda permintaanku untuk segera mengganti manajer lamamu itu."

"Momoi Satsuki," dengan ringan Kise mengucapkan nama itu seakan sudah amat sangat familiar di lidahnya—padahal, marilah menghitung seberapa lama mereka berkenalan. "Dia kenalan yang kutemui waktu aku liburan. Dia mahasiswi. Tapi—sesuai kesepakatan yang kita buat di telepon, dia akan langsung bekerja."

"Ini kejadian yang jarang, memang, tapi bukannya tidak boleh di dalam perusahaan," dia menyingkirkan beberapa map dari atas mejanya, memasukkannya ke dalam laci besar di bawah permukaan mejanya. Momoi menebak bahwa itu adalah daftar para pelamar yang berhasil dia gugurkan hanya karena sebuah perkenalan di sebuah kecelakaan di waktu libur.

Momoi merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengalahkan bahkan sebelum bertanding. Ow, sehebat itukah dirinya? Mm, iya, hebat. Hebat pula tantangan di depan sana. Momoi jadi iri dengan kandidat yang tak lolos itu. Mereka masih bisa hidup bebas tanpa tabel-tabel jadwal dan bepergian ke banyak tempat dalam satu hari.

"Asalkan dia bisa mengurus hal yang kautinggalkan selama liburan. Ada banyak tawaran pekerjaan, dan kuharap kau tidak menolak satu pun di antara mereka karena kau sudah cukup lama absen dari duniamu. Dunia mencarimu, uang menunggumu. Aku pun melakukan ini padanya karena kau adalah salah satu artis terawet di agensi ini, Kise, yang telah bersama kami sejak kau kecil."

Momoi tahu ini sedikit berbau nepotisme.

"Baik, Momoi-_san_," dia menarik satu map dari tumpukan _paperwork_ yang memenuhi sisi kanan mejanya. Dibukanya perlahan dan dikeluarkannya dua tumpuk kertas yang disatukan dengan klip yang berbeda. "Ini adalah kopi dari peraturan yang harus kau setujui dan tandatangani di kertas kontrak. Kaubisa membawanya pulang untuk dibaca. Isinya sama persis dengan yang di sini," dia menunjukkan beberapa kertas yang tampak rapi dan amat bersih, dan mengkilat. "Bacalah dulu, pertimbangkan, jangan lewatkan satu hal pun, dan kembalilah ke sini besok pagi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Momoi memindai isi peraturan yang lebih dari dua lembar itu. Dia mengangguk. "Baik. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Tidak ada prosedur berupa _interview_?"

"Prosedur itu ada bagi para pelamar. Tapi karena kau sudah diterima, kurasa kami tidak butuh lagi uraian esai motivasi yang kauhafalkan di luar kepala. Yang kami butuhkan adalah persetujuanmu, dan penerapan kemampuanmu agar kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Terlalu lama untuk hal itu. Kise harus segera mengakhiri masa cutinya. CEO juga sudah setuju dengan hal ini."

Momoi tak mengira akan semudah ini. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan konsep dan berpakaian rapi demi prosedur wawancara. Lucu sekali. Semulus inikah?

"Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Momoi menggeleng.

"Berarti kau dipersilahkan pulang. Kise, jangan lupa membawa dia besok pagi. Aku mengharapkan berita baik dari kalian."

Setelah berpamitan dengan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan, mereka segera pulang. Momoi tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyapa singkat atau sekadar tersenyum pada orang-orang yang dia temui di sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju _basement_. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen dia dipastikan akan jadi bagian dari mereka, dan dia harus bersikap ramah setidaknya dari detik ini juga.

Momoi memeluk kertas yang barusan diterimanya ketika mereka menuju mobil. "Ki-_chan_, mereka tampaknya agak buru-buru menyuruhku, ya. Sampai mengabaikan prosedur resmi segala."

"Ya," Kise menekan tombol pengaman pada piranti yang tergabung bersama kunci mobilnya, mobil itu berbunyi dan lampunya menyala. Kise setengah berbisik, "Inilah duniaku. Uang, uang, uang. Aku didesak agar segera mengakhiri cuti agar perputaran uang mereka tidak macet."

"Tapi kau tetap berada di dunia ini."

Mereka semakin dekat ke mobil.

"Aku sudah telanjur tercebur," Kise membuka pintu mobil. "Makanya, aku butuh seorang manajer yang bisa mengendalikanku agar aku tidak keluar batas."

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, selamat bergabung dengan kami, Momoi Satsuki," dia menarik kertas yang baru saja dibubuhi tanda tangan oleh Momoi. Dia tersenyum, gerakannya dalam menarik memang pelan tapi bahasa tubuh yang terlihat lewat matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia amat tak sabar. "Besok Kise sudah bisa bekerja. Artinya, hari ini kau harus selesai menyusun jadwal dia untuk dua minggu ke depan. Jangan khawatir soal pembagian uang honor. Pihak pengontrak mentransfer langsung ke perusahaan, dan agensi akan memotongnya sesuai kesepakatan antara Kise dan agensi—seperempat jatah Kise akan diberikan untuknya sebelum dia menjalankan tugas, sisanya setelah selesai. Waktu pemberian honormu juga sama dengan Kise, oke?"<p>

Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menegaskannya lagi, oceh Momoi. Dia telah membacanya di kertas kemarin.

"Ini adalah kopi dari surat-surat kontrak kerja Kise yang harus dia penuhi dalam waktu dekat. Tolong susun jadwalnya. Kalau berbenturan, prioritaskan mana yang honornya lebih besar. Tolak saja beberapa kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Kise atau bertabrakan. Selamat bekerja."

Momoi mengembuskan napas panjang ketika keluar dari ruangan. Kise terkekeh melihatnya, namun dia segera menutup mulutnya karena dua orang model senior berpapasan dengannya. Dia membungkuk hormat. Momoi pun melakukan hal sama meski agak kikuk.

"Jangan lelah sebelum berjuang," Kise berkata ketika dia memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam lift.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kita ke rumahku. Susun jadwalnya. Soal makanan, aku yang sediakan."

Momoi memandang indikator angka di dalam lift yang menyala bergantian, tanpa dia sadari dia menahan napasnya lama-lama.

Dan Kise mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat. Momoi tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai begitu dia memejamkan mata sebentar. Mungkin Kise terlalu tidak sabar.

Momoi menumpuk kertas yang harus dia baca untuk menentukan pekerjaan Kise.

"Ki-chan, carikan aku kertas kosong!" perintahnya sebelum Kise sempat melenyapkan dirinya di dapur.

"Iya, iya, Bu Manajer."

Momoi mendelik tajam, "Peraturan pertama: aku masih mahasiswi, jangan pernah memanggilku itu, oke?" Momoi mengetukkan pulpennya ke atas meja. "Kertasnya mana?"

"Ah—iya!" Kise menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Satu lembar kertas HVS diserahkannya kepada Momoi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke dapur.

Ketika Kise mengintip sedikit dari pintu dapur, sebelum mengambil beberapa makanan untuk Momoi, dia melihat Momoi tengah sibuk seakan dunia adalah miliknya sendiri. Tangannya mencorat-coret kertas dengan tangkas.

Kise tidak menyesali apapun.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah menemukan jadwal yang cocok untukmu," Momoi melipat tangannya di atas meja. Kertas-kertas surat berserakan. Makanan yang dibawakan Kise beberapa menit lalu sudah ada yang terbuka dan remah-remahnya ada di sana-sini.<p>

"Ki-chan."

"Ki-chan."

Kening Momoi mengerut.

"Ki-chaaan!" dia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kise. Wajah Kise mengarah padanya, dengan senyum tak berubah walau sekian menit berlalu. Salah satu tangannya berada di pipinya, dan Momoi tidak mendeteksi adanya kedipan yang terjadi di mata Kise.

"Ki-chaaaan!" Momoi gemas, memainkan tangannya dengan lebih cepat lagi di depan wajah Kise. Dia memandang kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hehehehehe," Kise tertawa jahil, dan dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan dia atas meja. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Momoi dari balik lipatan tangan.

"Kau kenapa?" Momoi menyipitkan mata rendah-rendah.

Tawa Kise masih bersisa. Momoi tambah kesal. Kise masih menatapnya dengan menyembunyikan separuh wajah.

"Momocchi lucu dan manis, ya."

"Kuanggap pujian itu sebagai gaji pertamaku."

Kise makin keras tertawanya. Momoi mulai berpikir untuk memukulkan vas bunga di meja ruang tamu ini ke kepala Kise.

"Sepertinya Momocchi antusias sekali dengan pekerjaan pertamanya," Kise menegakkan diri dan kemudian mengacak rambut Momoi. Dia mendekat dan menanamkan kecupan pada kening Momoi. "Ayo, lanjutkan saja."

Hah.

Apa?

Kening Momoi dikecupnya?

Momoi terkesiap, dan dia segera menutupi keningnya dengan kedua tangan seraya beringsut mundur, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mencium Momocchi."

Momoi menatap horor, "Ke-keluar kau!"

"Heee? Ini rumahku," Kise mengedipkan mata, iseng.

Momoi ingin mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang barusan dia telan.

"Tenang Momocchi, aku tahu batas, kok. Aku juga tahu sopan santun."

"Apa yang tadi bisa disebut sopan?!"

"Hanya mencium—oh. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa, tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah lebih dari mencium perempuan yang kukenal. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang di luar batas karena ... mmm, aku percaya indahnya ikatan pernikahan."

Walau masih cemberut, Momoi akhirnya maju lagi ke posisinya semula. Dia hanya menyimpulkan satu hal: Kise masih belum punya pacar. Selamat, wahai penggemar-penggemar Kise.

"Asal Momocchi tahu, aku ini laki-laki yang berbeda dari yang biasa, lho."

Pulpen Momoi yang membantu gadis itu menyilang dan mencentang hal-hal tertentu di atas kertas berhenti bergerak. Otot kening Momoi terangkat, kemudian dia menarik napasnya cepat; terkejut. "Kau homoseksual?! Atau transgender?!"

"HAH? Oi, bukan seperti itu maksudnya!"

"Oh, siapa tahu saja kau benar-benar homo. 'Kan itu artinya memegang rahasia terbesarmu, yang bisa jadi gosip luar biasa di media. Mungkin uang akan lebih banyak mengalir padamu."

Kise menggosok-gosok lengannya, bereaksi seperti orang merinding, "Terima kasih, Momocchi, aku masih normal."

Momoi menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada jadwal yang dibuatnya secara kasar di atas kertas. Kise masih memandanginya tanpa dia sadari. Dan pelan-pelan—masa bodoh Kise memperhatikan atau tidak, dia menyentuh keningnya. Bekas kecupan Kise.

Cara menyembunyikan reaksi diri atas detak jantung yang tak beraturan mungkin masih bisa dilakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan wajah yang memerah? Momoi telah siap malu di hadapan Kise. Semoga saja ronanya tidak kelihatan jelas.

Dia berdehem sesaat, menetralkan keadaan dirinya. Semoga merah di pipinya sudah terhapus. Dan, semoga pembicaraan ini mampu mengalihkan pikirannya, "Ada sebelas jadwal yang kaumiliki mulai besok sampai dua minggu ke depan. Biar kujelaskan. Dua di antaranya syuting iklan televisi, tiga adalah _endorsement_ makanan instan—yang iklannya akan dipajang di gedung-gedung, empat di yang lain photoshoot untuk majalah, dan sisanya adalah _runway_. Tidak ada jadwal yang berbenturan, dan kuputuskan bahwa kau akan menerima semua job itu."

Kise memperhatikan dengan saksama ketika Momoi membalik kertas itu dan memperlihatkan tabel yang dibuat ala kadarnya.

"Ini adalah jadwalnya. Selama dua minggu, hanya ada dua hari yang punya jadwal tiga kali sehari. Dan dua hari yang punya jadwal dua pemotretan. Tapi jangan berharap banyak libur dulu, karena satu iklan televisi yang harus kau bintangi punya tiga sesi _recording_ karena ada tiga tipe iklan yang akan mereka lempar ke media."

Kise mengangguk.

"Oh, tambahan, satu pemotretan akan diadakan di salah satu desa di dekat Gunung Fuji. Padahal, di hari sebelumnya kau punya jadwal dua kali sehari. Tetapi, serahkan semua persiapan padaku."

Ujung rambut Momoi, meskipun terikat dengan rapi di atas kepalanya, ada bagian yang tersampir ke atas meja. Kise menyentuhnya, memainkannya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Baru sebentar menanganinya, kau sudah bisa melakukannya sedetil itu. Aku terkesan."

"Aku terbiasa menyusun menu latihan anak-anak klub sepak bola. Dan menyusun jadwal pertandingan persahabatan mereka," Momoi termenung memandang kertasnya sekarang. "Kurasa aku harus mengundurkan diri dari sana. Jadwal ini mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membagi waktu. Kalaupun bisa—mungkin tidak akan maksimal."

"Aku turut berduka."

"Ini semua karena kau," Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lagi-lagi jawaban Kise adalah tawa. "Nah, pinjam laptopmu. Aku mau menyusun jadwal ini dengan lebih rapi."

Kise berdiri dan memasuki kamar. Laptop putih yang tipis kemudian dibawanya keluar, yang langsung disambut Momoi untuk segera dibuka dan digunakan untuk menyusun.

"Oh iya, Ki-chan—habis ini temani aku belanja. Aku butuh buku khusus dan alat tulis untuk menampung semua data pekerjaanmu. Zaman sekarang memang bisa pakai _smartphone_ atau _tablet_—tapi menggunakan pulpen lebih efisien. Aku lebih suka mencorat-coret jadwal di atas kertas. Kalau sudah _fix_, baru kuketik dan kucetak untuk kutempelkan di bukunya. Kau harus mengerti kerumitan pekerjaan seorang manajer."

"Siap. Semua bisa diatur, Nona Manajer. Mau naik mobil atau kendaraan umum?"

Momoi mengetukkan pulpennya di dagu. "Kalau memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa akan memakan waktu jauh lebih lama dibanding naik mobil—kita jangan naik kendaraan umum. Susah membuatmu tidak mencolok."

"Baik!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kise benar-benar menantikan untuk bekerja.

* * *

><p>Pemotretan hari pertama, di hari pertama Kise bekerja lagi setelah sekian lama mengurung dirinya di rumah dan hanya makan-tidur-main <em>game<em> belaka, dimulai jam sembilan pagi. Momoi meneliti Kise yang sedang menyetir, setengah jam sebelum jadwal mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan.

"Selama kau cuti, aku bertaruh, pasti kau terlalu banyak makan, Ki-_chan_," dia memandang dari samping dengan pandangan menyelidik yang cenderung mengintimidasi. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dengan cepat. Dia mengelus dagu dengan dua jarinya. Kemudian dia mencubit lengan Kise. "Aku harus mengatur pola makanmu setelah ini."

"... Aku terlihat gendut?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," Momoi berpaling, mengambil tasnya di tempat duduk belakang, "Kelihatannya saja begitu. Apalagi waktu kau menimbangnya," dia pun mengeluarkan tablet dari ransel yang baru saja dibelikan Kise kemarin. Momoi sudah berniat untuk menggunakan tas kuliahnya saja yang serupa dengan ini, tetapi Kise menyanggahnya, _yang buat kerja harus beda, kau wanita karir sungguhan sekarang_.

"Iya, aku akan dieeet~"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan program diet yang kau susun sendiri."

Momoi mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari referensi menu diet yang baik, tapi kau tetap makan dengan teratur. Kau model yang punya banyak pekerjaan, tidak makan adalah pilihan yang bodoh. Kau harus tetap makan, tapi dengan menu yang sehat."

"Kau akan memasakkan untukku?" Kise menoleh dengan binar antusias pada matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak," Momoi mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau model. Gampang. Katering. Aku akan menyerahkan menu yang kususun setelah ini pada mereka. Alihkan biaya-biaya untuk makanan ringanmu untuk membayar katering itu. Aku akan menghentikan pesanan katering itu sampai kau mencapai berat badan ideal lagi, lalu aku akan mengawasi makanmu agar kau tidak kembali ke keadaan ini. Kau tetap boleh makan makanan cepat saji, soda, keripik, atau makanan tinggi kalori lain, tapi tidak boleh dari dua kali seminggu. Tidak dalam hari yang berturut-turut."

Kise hanya terperangah mendengarkan penjelasan Momoi yang teramat detil. Bahkan dia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dia menggeleng dan berdecak sambil melirik lagi ke arah Momoi. Dia mengangkat alisnya karena sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba menyeruak di benaknya, "Momocchi, kenapa tidak memakai ponselmu saja? Kau jarang menggunakan itu untuk sekadar mencari informasi sederhana."

"Ponselku mati."

"Rusak?"

"Baterai."

"Kau bisa mengecasnya di mobil."

"Aku tidak punya aksesori itu."

"Pinjam punyaku."

"Ponsel kita beda jenis, Ki-_chan_."

"Nanti kau harus beli ponsel baru khusus untuk pekerjaan. Lihat saja, kau butuh itu nanti. Yang sama denganku, biar kita bisa berbagi banyak hal."

"Ponselmu mahal. Aku tidak sanggup beli yang seperti itu."

"Akan kusubsidi itu."

"Hah—"

"Akan kubagi gajiku, tenang saja," Kise membelokkan mobil ke sebuah jalan yang lebih besar. Dia mengemudi dengan hati-hati, jalanan sana agak padat. Sepertinya ada syuting lain di sekitar sana.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti," Momoi mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, iya, Momocchi. Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Sedikit-sedikit. Tapi sudah ... berapa lama ya? Mungkin setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali aku memegang setir mobil. Mungkin aku harus belajar dari awal lagi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau harus buat SIM segera."

"Aku sudah punya SIM. Ayahku sudah menyuruhku habis-habisan untuk membuatnya sejak pertama kali aku bisa mengendarai mobil di jalan raya. Tapi kemampuanku menurun drastis. Ada apa, sih?" Momoi belum bisa menangkap kode dari Kise.

"Di hari luangku nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu naik mobil lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Katakan, cepat."

"Biasanya, di mana-mana, manajer yang menyetir mobil untuk artisnya."

"Hei, yang laki-laki di sini siapa—"

"Yang artis siapa?" Kise mengedipkan mata dengan jahil, satu telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

"Tidak—" Momoi ingin menyanggah, tapi dia dihinggapi rasa tidak enak yang mendadak menyerang. Kalau Kise dia biarkan menyetir terus dengan jadwalnya yang seperti ini, yang direpotkan adalah Kise sendiri. Kise yang bekerja, Kise sendiri juga yang menyetir. Dia pasti akan kelelahan. Momoi mengembuskan napas panjang. "Oke, aku akan belajar lagi," dia membuka buku kecil yang telah berada di pangkuannya sejak awal perjalanan, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyisihkan waktu istirahatmu. Aku akan belajar dengan ayah lagi. Hari ini kau cuma punya satu jadwal, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, dan ayah juga hari ini hanya bekerja setengah hari karena malam ini dia punya jadwal jamuan makan dengan relasi kerjanya."

"Tidak mau aku yang mengajarimu?"

Momoi mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dulu sementara menunda jawabannya, "Kau istirahat saja. Besok adalah hari yang padat. Tiga jadwal. Jam delapan pagi, lanjut jam dua, dan tujuh malam. Kita bisa pulang larut."

Kise tertawa, "Aku harus mengakuinya, kau ini seperti tabel jadwal berjalan. Aku kagum dengan kemampuanmu menentukan banyak hal, termasuk manajemen waktu. Sepertinya kau juga bisa menghafal dengan cepat."

"Aku bergolongan darah A. A adalah pengatur yang handal, katanya. Dan—oh, yang tadi kuanggap pujian, Ki-_chan_, terima kasih."

"Heeei, kita sama! Aku juga A! Tapi aku tidak bisa sehandal kau, sungguh."

"Mungkin karena ... kebiasaan? Aku sudah mencoba jadi manajer sejak SMP."

"Berarti jalan hidupmu memang untuk itu," Kise terkekeh. "Hei, kita hampir sampai. Surat kontraknya kaubawa, 'kan?"

"Semua beres."

* * *

><p>Kalau Kise memuji Momoi dalam hal manajerisasi sewaktu di dalam mobil tadi, sekarang giliran Momoi-lah yang memuji Kise dalam hal pemotretan. Seakan, kamera itu adalah magnet untuk segala pesonanya. Begitu lensa kamera diarahkan padanya, dia bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri dan cocok dengan segala keinginan fotografer. Pesonanya langsung memancar dengan pose-posenya yang sederhana namun bisa mengundang decak.<p>

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Momoi mengakuinya—Kise memang keren. Ini artinya hal positif, 'kan? Dia **normal**. Dia perempuan normal yang akhirnya mengerti bagaimana pesona seorang laki-laki. Model, pula. Akhirnya dia paham mengapa segerombolan perempuan di luar sana amat memuja Kise dan bahkan memajang posternya di kamar mereka.

Momoi hanya duduk di kursi kecil, agak jauh dari fotografer dan segala perangkat pemotretnya. Kise terlihat begitu segar dengan penampilan santainya, cocok dengan aura musim panas.

Mungkin—jika dia tidak berada di sini, dia akan sedang berpanas-panasan bersama tim sepakbola, duduk-duduk dengan kawan-kawannya, atau berlibur ke pantai dengan mereka. Oh, mungkin juga diajak ayahnya membeli gaun agar dia bisa diikutsertakan dalam acara jamuan malam ini.

Namun di sinilah dia sekarang, tenggelam di dunia gemerlap blitz kamera dan perangkap berupa jadwal ketat.

Ketika dia melamun memikirkan kira-kira apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan jika dia tidak sedang berada di sini, rupanya Kise telah selesai dengan sesi pertamanya. Dia baru sadar ketika terdengar bunyi derit kursi yang ditarik ke arahnya. Beberapa anggota tim _make up_ mengikuti Kise yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Momoi mengangsurkan botol minuman dingin yang baru dibelinya di luar untuk Kise. Para perias hanya menunggu di sekitar Kise sambil memperhatikan bagian mana yang harus dipoles ulang dari pemuda itu. Tampaknya mereka tidak sedang mengalami kesulitan dan Kise juga tak perlu polesan tambahan.

Beberapa kru pemotretan juga mereka kenal dengan Kise. Satu orang di antaranya langsung berbicara dengan akrab bersama Kise. Momoi kemudian baru ingat cerita singkat Kise di perjalanan mereka, bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali memperpanjang kontrak sebagai _endorser_ produk ini.

"Kise-_kun_, membawa pacar ke sini?" godanya sambil mengulum tawa.

Kise tertawa lepas, Momoi melepaskan napas lelah. Sudah diduganya.

"Dia manajerku," Kise tersenyum, sikunya menyenggol tangan Momoi dengan sengaja. "Kenalan baru yang jadi manajer baru. Tenang, dia bisa dipercaya. Dia orang baik, bisa diandalkan."

"Wah, senang mendengar Kise-_kun_ punya manajer baru yang menjanjikan," rekan Kise itu mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Yuka."

"Momoi. Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya," mencoba tersenyum manis, Momoi menjabat balik tangan si kenalan baru.

Perkenalan dipotong dengan Kise yang langsung membicarakan beberapa hal tentang perusahaan minuman isotonik yang dia iklankan ini. Momoi hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahut jika dia paham apa yang dibicarakan dan dia memang diundang untuk berbicara dengan tatapan mereka yang terarah padanya.

"Kise! Ayo lanjut lagi!"

Kise pun berdiri, dia menoleh pada Momoi, tersenyum. "Aku lanjut lagi, ya."

Tanpa dia rasa sepenuhnya, dia tersenyum membalas tawa Kise, dan Kise pun mengacak rambut Momoi. Momoi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kise, kemudian ketika tangan Kise jatuh, mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain. Baru lepas ketika Kise sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

Momoi mulai cinta pekerjaannya; dia sadari itu saat melihat Kise begitu serius berpose di depan kamera dan ketika jeda, mereka lagi-lagi bertukar senyuman.

**tbc.**


End file.
